


Heat

by Ms Schwa (lovebird17)



Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebird17/pseuds/Ms%20Schwa
Summary: Heat. Unbearable heat.Steve knows only Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Heat I

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything, so that's why the new pseud. Anyway, enjoy this little bit.

Incredible heat.

His entire world coalesces to where his cock is surrounded by the hot channel of his omega.

“ _Mine_ ,” he snarls.

Tony laughs breathlessly, “Yes, alpha, oh fuck! _Steve_!”

He clutches his omega’s hips in a tight grip and shoves his knot deeper into his omega’s slick hole, his orgasm encompassing every inch of his body. He hears Tony say something, but it’s not as important as the way his omega is milking his cock, squeezing every last drop from his swollen testicles.

Steve leans his head back on the throne on which they’re sitting and snarls in triumph.


	2. Heat II

Such an inconvenient thing, heat.

It always hits exactly when there is important business to attend to.

So naturally, one attends business and deals with heat at the same time.

His advisors should be used to the state of affairs by now.

It is not an uncommon scene in the throne room, Tony’s alpha fucking him while seated on the throne. Those thighs are meant to be sat on, after all, that cock meant to be in his hungry hole.

And as king, Tony must do his duty and beget an heir. Filling his hungry hole is only a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the imagery of Tony sitting on Steve's cock holding court like a fucking boss, while Steve is just pounding away. What can I say, I'm simple girl.


End file.
